Sweet Reunion
8/26/2011 10:13 AM '''Back To 2011 Logs Magnum Jackknife (Barracks, Iacon) --- It's been a while since Magnum's been in Iacon. His off-world mission has kept him away from Cybertron and those he cares about for far too long. His first order of business is simple - find Jackknife. She's the one he cares about the most, the one he loves dearly. So it's with determination that Magnum comes walking into the warehouse barracks. "Jackie?" Magnum calls out her name, in a modern game of Marco Polo. Jackknife was in her barracks room when she heard that familiar voice and comes out to check, "Magnum?" she calls back. "Is that really you?" Magnum walks over to Jackknife's room quickly - almost too quickly for the heavy-set Mech. Magnum manages to stop himself in front of her room without making any more of a scene. "Yes. It is I." Magnum smiles at her with open arms. "I have missed you so. How have things been in Iacon?" In a rather undignified move, Jackknife leaps up to wrap her arms around Magnum's neck and kisses him firmly. Then pulls back and smiles to him, "Much better now." she murmurs softly, "I have missed you too. As to how things are, I've been working with the science types on a new weapon system." Magnum happily takes Jackknife into his arms as she leaps into them, holding her close. Magnum enthusiastically returns his femme's kiss, then relaxes. "I am better as well." Magnum says with a chuckle. "I am glad to hear that you are making good use of your skills. What new weapon system have you been working on?" Magnum asks, wanting to see her newest creation. Jackknife smiles at the mech as she refuses to let go of him, "Oh its rather top secret right now. We had a scare with a Con hack into the system and have been working on trying to make it so it’s not hackable. We also need to find something other than unobtanium to use to power it." "Well, that's too bad." Magnum replies. "I was rather looking forward to seeing your hardware." Magnum says in both truth and a double entendre. "Have you determined how the Decepticons managed to hack into the system?" Magnum asks, wondering if she's gotten to the root of the problem. Jackknife hms softly to that with a big smile, "Well.. perhaps I can arrange it." she tells him, "Its over in the science wing so the software engineer can work on the anti-hack stuff it'll need." then a pause as she looks inot his optics, "It was a close up and personal hack. Possibly a Con got close and hacked remotely or even somehow got into the weapon while we were busy. Hard to say right now." Magnum nods, "Sounds like a very important job. They got the right femme for the job with you, Jackie. I know you can do it. So was there a breach of the Dome? That is quite disturbing news. I must return full-time to Iacon to guard her soon." Jackknife shakes her head, "Not a breach of the dome since the last time. We were testing the weapon underground so it wouldn't be spotted by seeker patrols." She hugs your tightly, "I'm sure you are still needed on your mission still are you not?" Magnum ahs, "Ah. That is good to hear and quite a relief for me. Still it is unfortunate to hear the Decepticons got so close to it." Magnum returns your hug tightly. "Partly. The construction is near completion and minor defenses are available. I can begin returning to Cybertron every few cycles." Jackknife smiles to that news and says, "I am happy to hear that." then rests her head on your chest, "It will be nice to have you around again." Magnum smiles as well and places his hand on the back of your head. "It will be nice to be with you again as well." He looks happy. Jackknife vents softly and murmurs, "Especially alone with you." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs